


shame is, you won't say that to my face

by yikeslarry



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction, Radio 1 Breakfast Show, Sad, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, i can't come up with tags either apparently, i can't write smut, i thought it was sad at least, one direction - Freeform, sorry there's no smut, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslarry/pseuds/yikeslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has Zayn on the Breakfast Show and Louis' feelings get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shame is, you won't say that to my face

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this, but I got tired of waiting for someone else to do it so here it is. Sorry, I am not the best writer but we're all going to pretend I'm great just for this story line. This is dedicated to my beta, Avi. Thank you, sweet cheeks. 
> 
> Small disclaimer, none of what happens in this fic is true. I also hold nothing against Zayn, despite what it may seem like. 
> 
> Anyway, if you'd like to follow my twitter to discuss Tomlinshaw, then I'll let you. 
> 
> Until then, enjoy. 
> 
> twitter: yikeslarry
> 
> tumblr: startedlosinglightt

Normally, Louis wouldn’t be up anywhere near this early. It was only nearing eight a.m. and if it were really and truly up to him, he’d be asleep until noon. 

And if you asked Nick, it could be up to Louis and he could very well still be sleeping, but Louis had a very crazy obsession with the interview taking place on the Breakfast Show this morning. 

The days leading up to this moment had called for very tense afternoons and semi emotional nights. Because a week and a half ago, Nick told his listeners that Zayn would be on the show today to promote his new album. Nick hadn’t bothered to tell Louis himself because he knew exactly how he’d react, and it wouldn’t be good. 

And it hadn’t been. Louis was beyond angry at the fact that Nick had to have known about this interview at least a few days before he had announced it on the show and even then he told his listeners before mentioning it to Louis. Louis swore he was angry, but Nick knew better than that; he wasn’t angry, he was hurt. Nick had been on the receiving end of all of Louis' emotions on the day Zayn decided to leave the band after promising he’d return back to the tour. 

Louis stuck by his own feelings and proceeded to remind Nick daily how angry he was that Nick had 1) “forgotten” to tell Louis first and 2) decided to bring Zayn on the show anyway. In Louis' mind, Nick was supposed to be on Louis' side, which meant he wasn’t allowed to speak to Zayn, especially about the album that just so happened to be released on the anniversary of Zayn leaving the band. 

Louis turned on Radio 1 through the app he downloaded the night before, just for this interview. He had knots in his stomach only because it was his current boyfriend interviewing his ex-best friend. Who, by the way, had never had any issues vocalizing the fact that he and Louis didn’t talk anymore. Not that Louis really had any right to complain because he hadn’t shied away from any interviewers that had asked him about his relationship with Zayn. However, he had already decided that he was going to complain about it because Nick was his boyfriend and he could have passed this opportunity up to any other Radio 1 host but chose not to in order to get listeners. 

Louis joined in right as Nick gave the introduction for Zayn, which he could assume was right after PILLOWTALK had played. Louis only became more anxious when he heard Nick start to speak and as soon as he heard Zayn’s voice, he was sure he was going to be sick. 

Despite his previous worries, the interview was going really well. Nick was asking simple questions, similar to the ones that every other interviewer would surely be asking, which was highly unlike Nick,and Louis only assumed it was because he knew Louis was listening and he wanted to stay in Louis' good graces in order to avoid sleeping on the couch. Nick was known for asking fun, random questions that weren’t cliché for album promotions. 

Zayn didn’t sound too bored, which was good for the sake of Nick’s show. Both Zayn and Nick seemed to be having a good time. Louis knew it was too good to be true when he received a text on his phone from Fiona saying:

_sorry bub, have to spice this up_

And almost instantly he heard Fiona’s voice pipe in with, “have you received any sort of congratulation texts from any of the boys?” Louis squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, hoping the bed would swallow him up so he didn’t have to hear the rest of this god awful interview. 

“I got a text from Liam, telling me he’d bought it and thought it was great. It was sort of unexpected but also really nice to hear. I’ve missed him loads, so I was grateful for the text,” was Zayn’s response. Louis had hoped that that would be the end of this discussion and that maybe, for the first time in a long time, his name wouldn’t come up. Except this was Louis, and he had never been one to have good luck. 

“What about Louis? You two were best friends, I feel like a text telling you he’s proud or happy for you would be warranted, even if he hasn’t bought or listened to any of the songs.” Louis swore he was going to murder Fiona the next time he saw her. They could have come up with a novel of other interesting questions. 

“Nah, I didn’t get anything from him. Wasn’t expecting it either. We don’t talk and we haven’t in months. I’ve tried but he hasn’t reciprocated and I’m not going to be the only one putting effort into a friendship that was probably destined to fail anyway. I had hoped for a tweet, text, anything but I didn’t get it. It’s cool though, he’s stubborn.”

Louis definitely wanted to cry. Mostly because all of that sounded like bullshit, but also because his feelings were slightly hurt. Zayn loved to publicly humiliate Louis for some reason. What did he even mean by their friendship was destined to fail? Losing Zayn hurt Louis like nothing else had. Zayn was his partner in crime and he dropped Louis like he was nothing. Also, what the fuck? It wasn’t like Zayn had texted to congratulate him or any of the other boys on the last album. In fact, Zayn had told everyone he disliked all but one song. 

It didn’t help that Nick joined in either. “Tomlinson is extremely stubborn. No matter what he thinks, the album is amazing and I’ve been listening to it secretly any time I’m in the car and I absolutely can’t get over it. Every song is such a tune! If I was Louis, I’d have bought the album and let you know, all feelings aside.”

Louis closed out the app and deleted it directly after for that. There were actual frustrated tears now. It was bad enough having to hear Zayn constantly tell people how terrible he was, but now Nick was joining in, agreeing, and that didn’t sit too well with him. 

His phone buzzed beside him and Harry’s name lit up on the screen.

_try not to be too bothered by that. you know he’s going to be apologizing like mad as soon as the interview is over._

**_what’s it matter? i’ll probably be too stubborn to forgive him anyway so he might as well not even bother_ **

He opened Twitter on his phone, ready to inform the world that he was very much aware of what had been said about him. It wouldn’t feel real if Louis didn’t stand up for himself, would it?

_@Louis_Tomlinson: nothing I love more than people talking smack about me on the radio instead of to me personally._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: when do you guys think @grimmers will learn to keep his mouth shut about things that don’t involve him?_

He’d definitely get in trouble for that later but it didn’t really matter. He was so angry, not even at Zayn, but at Nick. If he wanted to listen to Zayn’s album, he could. Louis wasn’t going to stop him. Music is music and it’s usually good no matter who is singing the songs. 

Nick clearly hadn’t seen the tweets yet because Louis received three texts from Nick back-to-back. 

_sorry_

_sorry sorry_

_sorry sorry sorry, i love you xxxx_

Deciding to ignore the texts, Louis went back to sleep instead. He hoped that some sleep would prepare him for the war that was definitely going to be taking place as soon as Nick got home. 

—

“Are you bloody joking?!?” was Louis' alarm, followed by the slamming of their bedroom door. Louis groaned and rolled around to look at Nick. “No, I’m not mate. But, I do need tea before we have this conversation, so give me a moment.”

Louis walked out of the room and down the stairs, Nick following right behind him. 

“Or, we could have this conversation now because I am so tired of you acting like a child every time something doesn’t go your way. You _know_ what mentioning me does to my twitter. I can’t look at it for days and then your fans get upset and I lose thousands of viewers for weeks at a time. You couldn’t perhaps wait for me to get home to speak to me about it like an actual adult?!”

“Oh come off it. If you expected anything less, then you clearly don’t know me.” Nick was getting frustrated at the fact that he was trying to actually talk this out and Louis couldn’t take a break from making a cup of tea for even a second to help resolve this. 

“Louis, can you please stop moving around and just talk to me for a few minutes? You can’t keep going to Twitter for your issues, it’s getting rid—” “ _My_ issues? Oh so we’re just going to pretend that what you said about me on the radio is my own fault? You’re my boyfriend Nick, you’re not supposed to say shit about me for the entire world to hear. Thanks for that by the way, love when you’re supportive of people that bash me any chance they get.”

Nick rolled his eyes at that. They’d had this conversation a multitude of times. Nick had explained time and time again that there were going to be things said on the radio that he doesn’t mean. “Lou, you know the rules when it comes to the radio. My personal opinions differ from those of the radio and I have to keep by that. That’s why I texted you straight away to apologize. Harry even said he told you himself that I didn't mean it.” Nick tried to argue back, but Louis wasn’t having any of it. “Bad enough you talk shit about me with my ex-best mates, try to refrain from doing that with my current best friend too, can you do that?” Louis voiced, pouring the water from the kettle into his coffee cup. 

Nick groaned in frustration. He had planned to come home and beg to have Louis forgive him for what he said to Zayn about him, but then he saw Louis' tweets and he had gotten so furious because, of fucking course, Louis had blown it all out of proportion. 

“You can’t seriously be this angry, Lou. I didn’t do anything that bad!”This caught Louis' attention and he spun around, slamming his coffee cup down on the counter, causing the scalding hot water to splash onto Louis, but he ignored it. Nick had jumped, but he was mostly glad that the cup hadn’t shattered. 

“You were there Nick! You were the first person I called when I found out he had left the band. You know how upset I was, but that I was trying to keep positive because he was leaving for his own happiness. You were the one I talked to when I was upset because Shahid couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut. You were the one talking me through it all when Zayn blatantly chose him over us. You were literally there with me when Zayn tweeted me telling me to get a life. I’m not being immature, I’m not angry, I’m bloody hurt. You were there to help me when I had lost my best friend and you saw what it did to me. You _know_ he didn’t deserve a congratulations for his album because he’s been nothing but shit to me since the day he left and it’s rubbish that you’d know all of this and still try to side with him for the sake of your listeners. I’m not some celebrity feuding with another celebrity. I’m your fucking boyfriend and you’ve hurt my feelings!”

Nick’s eyes became visibly sadder as he listened to his boyfriend yell at him, his voice breaking towards the end. It was clear to see just how upset Louis was, he had tears in his eyes and his face had become a deep red. Nick sighed and walked closer to Louis, setting his fingers gently on Louis’ hips. 

“Love, I hate what he did to you just as much as you do. And if I could hold a grudge against him for you forever, I would. I didn’t say what I said to spite you, or because I thought you were out of line. I said it because I had to. It’s my job and I could very well get fired if I say something against him in regards to the dispute between you two whilst he’s sat right in front of me. I love you loads, and I hate how he’s made you feel. But you understand more than anyone that sometimes you have to do or say things that you don’t want to for work.”

Nick gave him a few small kisses —one on each cheek and one on his lips. Louis groaned and leaned forward, dropping his head on Nick’s chest. “I know. You’re right, mostly. It just hurts having to deal with this and not being able to properly have people stand up for me. Love you too, though.” Nick chuckled at Louis’response before pushing his head off of him and saying, “Yeah yeah, Popstar. It’s rough being you.” 

Later that afternoon, Nick went to Twitter deciding he should at least defend himself slightly. 

 _@grimmers: Just so everyone knows, I haven’t sided with Zayn. I just like his album tons. Also, @Louis_Tomlinson_ is _very stubborn, but I adore him. xx_  


End file.
